Dear Strange
by JORI4EVER
Summary: One-Shot, historia AU... ¿Qué pasará cuando debes de repetir el semestre debido a una injusticia?... y debido eso hablas e interacturas con la chica que siempre vez de lejos... JORI


**Bien estaba aburrida y antes de que me pusieran hacer limpieza extrema en mi casa, se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia ambientada en la Universidad espero y les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de su creador Dan :P**

* * *

A veces el destino tiene formas misteriosas, y extrañas, de presentarse. Por ejemplo, hace un tiempo un incidente cambio mí vida.

En mi primer año de universidad, un profesor llamado Beckett Oliver comenzó a sentirse atraído por mí y aunque decliné cortésmente todas sus insinuaciones, este individuo resultó ser de esas personas que no toman bien los rechazos. ¿El resultado? Tener que repetir, ya que se valió de varias influencias para que no me creyeran que me acosaba además de que a pesar de entregar todos los trabajos y pasar todos los exámenes me ponía calificaciones injustas así que tuve que salirme de la escuela. En mis años de preparatoria hubiera golpeado y humillado al profesor psicológicamente como era costumbre cuando algo era injusto para mí pero ahora era estudiante universitaria y debía controlarme como tal puesto a que las sanciones y castigos eran mayores y ya había pasado por mi etapa de rebeldía.

Lo sé, fue muy injusto y pasa más de lo que creen. Por suerte, el semestre siguiente, logré matricularme en una sección diferente. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que estar rodeada de gente desconocida aunque casi nunca interactuara con nadie pero pasar por las presentaciones en clase y escuchar todo de nuevo del mismo semestre que ahora dominaba a la perfección era irritable.

El primer día de clases, llegué temprano esperando que nada inesperado pasara. Después de un rato estaba comenzando a impacientarme pues el profesor llevaba más de media hora de retraso, ¿Qué clase de profesor llega tarde el primer día de clases? Era tal el aburrimiento que tenía ganas de estar en cualquier lugar de la tierra menos en este salón de clases, tal vez tocando el piano que tengo en casa. Me sentía incómoda pero mucho más malhumorada, sobre todo por las miradas que algunos de mis compañeros me lanzaban que de seguro se debían a los rumores que corrían por la escuela.

Deseaba solamente tomar mis cosas y largarme de este lugar. Y eso es lo que hubiera hecho de no ser porque una chica se interpuso en mi camino. Traté, sin éxito alguno, de recordar si la conocía de algún lado por la forma tan insolente que tuvo al acercarse a mí, y si por mi fuera la hubiera empujado para que me dejará en paz pero no podía comenzar nuevamente mal un semestre además como he dicho no quería perjudicar más mí imagen.

**-¡Hey! ¿No esperarás a la profesora?–** Ah, es profesora. Esas son las mujeres que logran darnos fama de impuntuales.

**-Ya esperé suficiente, así que…-** pero fui interrumpida.

**-Quizá como estas repitiendo no te importe demasiado–** vaya, sabía que los chismes corrían demasiado rápido **-pero lo que haces afecta al grupo. No quiero que mi imagen se vea perjudicada.-** pero esta qué se cree, aunque bueno veo que mí imagen sí está perjudicada.

**-Tranquila, creo que no necesites de mi ayuda para dar mala impresión.-** sí, amo el sarcasmo, una de las cosas que aún conservo de mi antiguo comportamiento, eso y el tomar café además del gusto por las tijeras.

Sin prestarle más atención, y viendo que no se movería de la puerta, me di vuelta y regresé a mi lugar molesta. Poco después, todos mis compañeros tomaron asiento, supuse que al fin iniciaría la clase, ya era hora.

**-Muy buenas tardes, disculpen la demora. Mi nombre es Victoria Vega.-** dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Tenía que haber algún error, ella no podía ser quien dictara la asignatura, era de mi misma edad además de que es una estudiante de aquí.

**-Soy la ayudante de la profesora Trina Vega.- **serán familiares, tal vez sea por eso. **-quien ofrece sus más sinceras disculpas por hacerles esperar, pero tuvo una emergencia que atender y no le será posible presentarse hoy.**

Se escucharon cuchicheos, sin embargo, ella se notaba bastante cómoda y dispuesta a responder a todas las preguntas, tal vez era hermana pequeña de la maestra y la mando en su representación. Y por lo visto le gustaba ser el centro de atención y estaba acostumbrada a hablar en público. Mientras la mayoría de mis compañeros se preocupaban porque no fuese nada grave lo ocurrido a la profesora, yo me sentía enojada por haber perdido mi valioso tiempo.

Salí apresurada del salón emanando un aura negra del mal carácter que ahora tenía y dejando a la tal Vega respondiendo a una pregunta que le hizo la chica odiosa de hacía un rato. Cuando iba a mitad de camino, me percaté que había dejado mi libreta especial en el salón. Eso no ayudó a mi mal humor debo decir, creo que aumento si se puede aumentar más.

Luego de maldecir un poco, regresé al salón y encontré que aún en su interior aún se encontraba Victoria en él lugar. No sé por qué seguía ahí sola y tampoco me interesaba.

**-Hola.-** saludó alegremente.

**-Hola.-** respondí secamente y por pura educación.

**-Vienes por esto, ¿verdad?–** sostenía mi libreta, mi preciada libreta, creí que alguien se la llevaría, así que asentí con la cabeza, ¿podría ser que estaba esperando a que regresara por ella?

**-Gracias.-** dije sinceramente cuando me la entregó, no sé qué hubiera echo si alguien más se lo hubiera llevado y no me la entregara.

**-Con que te llamas Jade West.-** dijo como si acabara de descubrir algo muy interesante, seguramente había escuchado los rumores y quería enterarse mejor del chisme, por eso y muchas cosas mas no interactuaba casi con nadie.

**-Sí, soy yo.-** contesté de mala gana.

Noté que el tono de mi respuesta la incomodó, pero ella no parecía ser de las personas que se intimidan fácilmente y volvió a sonreír.

**-Te he visto en el club de música tocando el piano, eres muy buena**.- eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

**-¿Algún interés en especial?-** pregunte con curiosidad aunque la verdad yo a ella le miraba en el club de canto, más no sabía su nombre.

**-Me gusta verte.-** dijo y al parecer se equivocó puesto que el color que tomaron sus mejillas luego no fue normal. Pero adornaba lindamente su cara **-Qui…quise decir que… que me gusta ver las prácticas.**- corrigió, pero no se escuchaba tan convencida.

**-Me alegra, quizá nos veamos un día de estos. Hasta luego.-** tenía que salir de ahí ya que me sentía un poco nerviosa a su lado y justo cuando me disponía a dejarla ahí.

**-Se atascó.- **dije sin poder creerlo. **-¡la maldita puerta se atascó!-** grite sacando un poco del mal humor que traía es que este era el colmo de mi mala suerte.

**-¡Ay no!–** gritó y chillo ella.

**-Calma, tienes la llave, sólo ábrela.-** dije tratando de conservar la calma yo también.

Intentó girar la llave pero ésta se rompió dentro de la cerradura. Ambas nos miramos asustadas.

**-Genial, ahora sí que estamos encerradas**.- dije frustrada.

**-No, no puedo estar encerrada. Me falta el aire, hace calor, me siento mareada…-** es claustrofóbica, lo que me faltaba.

**-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Hay que llamar a alguien.-** seguía hablado desesperadamente.

**-Dudo que alguien nos haga caso, para esta hora todos se habrán ido.-** hable tranquilamente sin embargo, pareció no escucharme pues se puso a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Hubo un momento en que me sacó de mis casillas.

**-¡Deja de atormentarme! Ya hiciste suficiente al encerrarnos aquí.-** Juro que no quise gritarle y sonar tan mal echándole la culpa.

Como era de esperarse, comenzó a llorar y entonces sentí una culpa inmensa cayendo sobre mis hombros, creo que no debí gritarle y decirle eso.

**-Lo…lo siento.-** dijo sin dejar de llorar y me sentí peor aún.

Seguía llorando, así que me acerqué y tímidamente pasé mi mano por su hombro tratando de reconfortarla. Lo cierto es que me había comportado mal con ella, a pesar de que siempre quise conocerla pero nunca encontré el valor.

**-No, no fue tu culpa, lo de la puerta pudo pasarle a cualquiera. Te ofrezco una disculpa por pagar mi malhumor contigo.-** me encontré pidiéndole perdón y haciendo que mi mal humor disminuyera.

-**E…está bien.-** dijo parando de llorar.

Entonces se fue pegando más a mí, sentía su calor llenándome. Lentamente fue abrazándose más a mi cuerpo y aunque la situación fuese algo extraña, era agradable estar así.

**-Jade, yo...-** hizo una pausa, quizá dándose valor.

**-¿Umm?-** hice un sonido para que viera que podía proseguir.

**-Asisto al club de música por ti, me gusta mirarte.-** y nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y la verdad es que no me sorprendió la confesión.

**-También me gusta mirarte en el club de canto.-** dije quedamente, mientras respiraba el olor de su lindo cabello castaño y ella si pareció sorprenderse por mi confesión.

**-Tu…tu… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?–** intentó soltarse del abrazo, pero la estreché con más fuerza impidiéndoselo.

-**Shhh.-** silencié. **–Quédate así, me gusta.-** y ella obedeció.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y seguimos abrazadas, empezamos a bailar una melodía que únicamente sonaba en nuestras mentes. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solamente moviéndonos al compás de una música inexistente. Hubo un momento en que nos separamos un poco y empecé a alternar la mirada entre sus ojos cafés claro y esos labios tan provocativos.

Y ya no pude resistirme, la besé. Fue dulce, cálido y delicioso; tal como lo había soñado.

**-¿Cómo pudimos estar tanto tiempo espiándonos la una a la otra sin atrevernos a hablar?- **pregunto con una sonrisa.

**-No lo sé, pero es mucho tiempo el que debemos recuperar.- **dije dándole a entender que quería continuar con lo que estábamos.

Seguimos con el abrazo, los besos y ese baile silencioso. Podría haberme quedado así con ella indefinidamente pero tocaron la puerta preguntando si había alguien. Entonces tuvimos que separarnos para responder y no dar una impresión… ¿equivocada?

Se trataba de uno de los empleados de mantenimiento que venía justamente a cambiar la cerradura que llevaba un tiempo dañada, luego nos explicó que no éramos las primeras en quedarnos encerradas de esa forma. Aunque dudo que esas personas la pasaran tan bien como nosotras.

Después de agradecer al buen hombre por liberarnos, la invité a tomar un café y comenzamos una alegre charla. Bueno, sólo ella hablaba, es bastante comunicativa. Dos días después, acepté que la designaran mi tutora personal aunque sabíamos que eso no era necesario, pero era la excusa perfecta para pasar juntas las tardes después de clases.

Seguí asistiendo a sus prácticas de canto y ella a las mías de piano, pero esta vez cada una sabía que la otra estaba viéndola.

Creo que repetir esa asignatura, no fue tan malo después de todo, ahora tenía una hermosa novia y un brillante futuro nos esperaba a ambas.

* * *

**Bueno nos leemos pronto, ya llevo avanzado un buen tramo de Hollywood Of The Dead y ¿Será amor?... espero poder actualizarlos pronto por lo mientras nos seguimos leyendo n.n**

**Los quiero :DD y si pueden dejen un review ;) se los agradecería mucho ^^**


End file.
